vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiner Braun
|-|Human Form= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Armored Titan= Summary Reiner Braun is a graduate of the 104th Training Corps and former member of the Survey Corps. He is the vice captain of the Warrior Unit who was selected as a child to become one of Marley's Warriors, inheriting the power of the Armored Titan. In the year 845, he infiltrated Paradis alongside Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, and Marcel Galliard as part of an operation to reclaim the Founding Titan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Reiner Braun | Armored Titan Origin: Attack on Titan Gender: Male Age: 17 (Pre-Timeskip) | 21 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Titan Shifter, Inheritor of the Armored Titan | One of the Nine Titans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman, Regeneration (Mid), Transformation (Into a Titan) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Large Size (Type 1), Can harden parts of his skin Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to harm other members of the Survey Corps who are as durable as himself) | Small Building level+ (His transformation alone is this powerful. Casually destroyed the Wall Maria Gate with a tackle) Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic with 3D Maneuver Gear (101 m/s), with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to Eren) | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with the Attack Titan) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Would need to be able to lift this much to be able to handle the force exerted on his body by the 3D gear) | Class M (Comparable to the Attack Titan) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class+ Durability: Wall level (Can survive the energy exerted on his body by the impact of landing at high speeds on solid surfaces with the 3D Maneuver Gear) | Small Building level+ (Withstood the Colossus Titan falling onto him. Able to survive the Colossus Titan's transformation), Building level against cutting attacks (The blades of the 3D Maneuver Gear are unable to penetrate his skin) Stamina: High | Above Average Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with blades, tens of meters with Vertical Maneuvering Equipment | Several meters by virtue of sheer size Standard Equipment: Vertical Maneuvering Equipment Intelligence: Above Average. As one of the top ten graduates of the 104th Training Corps, Reiner is highly competent in the use of vertical maneuvering equipment and respective weapons. He is also one of the best hand-to-hand fighters among the recruits, having also trained other skilled fighters such as Eren. Weaknesses: His regeneration can be hindered if he loses his will to live | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long. Armoring his entire body considerably reduces his mobility and movement speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regeneration: Reiner, like all other Titans and humans with the Titan powers alike, has the ability to automatically regenerate any wounds sustained and even entire limbs. This also applies to his human form, and he possesses the ability to consciously control his regenerative ability, slowing down or speeding up his regeneration at will. Armor Hardening: Reiner's body automatically produces a hardened, armor-like skin that covers most of his body, save for areas such as his joints at the back of his legs. The Armored Titan can choose to harden or not to harden joints at will, sacrificing speed and combat ability for protection. However, this is his only remarkable weak spot: similar to a medieval armor, his body needs gaps around the joints in order to move with necessary speed. This makes him vulnerable in just a few spots, like the inner part of his knees and his elbows. Additionally, he can harden his fingertips and toes into points in order to grip and climb flat, vertical surfaces like the Walls. Brain Function Transfer: Reiner is able to prevent his certain death by after transferring the functions of his brain into the rest of his body. With this ability he can survive a direct strike to his spinal cord and even maintain some control over his Titan form after his brain and the top half of his head was destroyed by a Thunder Spear by using his Armored Titan's brain as a backup. However, this ability is incredibly difficult to successfully carry out and is only used as a last resort. Key: Human Form | ' Titan Form' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Giants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Split Personalities Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 9